


Hacking the planet

by Trans_Homura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sombra, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans d.va
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Sombra wants information, Overwatch is offering it.  Will this uneasy alliance hold?  And is Sombra falling for Hana?





	1. Chapter 1

“Get that bruja!” a security officer  screamed to his five subordinates, as they opened as a woman wearing a purple coat with a hood and a skull mask.  The woman responded first, by cloaking and getting behind the chief.  She sending five beams of light from her left hand into his body.  This would erase his recorder and prevent the cops from figuring out her secret.   Cloaking again, she got behind the guards, and dropped each of them with a quick, SMG burst. After wiping their devices, she tapped a button on her wrist.  In an instant, she teleported back to the rooftop of a convenience store that also happened to be her current base.climbing down, she went into the employee's only entrance and unlocked her apartment with an iris scan.

_ They don't have any record of me, so the cops should view this as another random gang murder.  All too common in this town, but that benefits me greatly.  _

Tired, she sat down and plugged in the SD card as her assistant started to read out the data.

“LumériCo gave 100 million pesos to the Mongolian prime minister in exchange for exclusive power access for three years.  The final generator required by Vishkar will be moved tonight security is from an unknown firm.

_ So a key component to a new plant is being transported tomorrow by an unknown contractor and they aren't Mexican, clever bastards. _

Hana Song was not a patient woman with most things.  Sure waiting patiently for the right time to strike in Starcraft 2 or League 7, easy.  After all those were things that requires planning and thought.  Waiting for an old, Egyptian lady to get the payment from a security chief, who seemed to occupied with watching some football match between Mexico City and Veracruz on his phone, was not something that required thought.  

“Hey D.Va, check this out,” a man with dreadlocks shouted as he rode along the wall with his skates, all the way up to the second floor of the mission.  Lúcio never missed a beat, always having fun even when he was composing music or raiding a Vishkar base.  His show kept Hana distracted enough, that she nearly didn't hear the lady say that it was time to go.  

“No problem Ana.  Let’s get this delivered,” Hana replied getting into her trademark pink mech.

“Wait you're not streaming this?  I figure you wanted to give your fans a show?” Ana asked a bit baffled.

“Best case, we are just moving along with the truck, who would tune in for that?”  With that, the mission began.  The truck moved slowly up the hill, with little signs of resistance.  Ana kept scanning with her scope but saw nothing.

“Okay this seems way too quiet.  Like everyone left the streets.”  Lucio then rode up to the top of a gate when he had to narrowly avoid a bullet streaking past his ear.

“Ambush!”

Hana flew in and saw 20 people and 5 omnics with neon skull masks and 1 woman with a matte white one.  They opened fire but Hana absorbed them with her matrix as Ana healed her.  Lucio sped her up as she opened fire with special beanbags into the group. 5 were wiped out but Hana noticed something, specifically something missing, the woman in the skull mask was gone.  She then heard a scream as Ana found her sleep darts jammed.  Lucio attempted to activate the sound barrier but then the woman appeared again.  She jumped up and summoned a sphere of purple light.  Instantly her matrix was disabled and the barrier was stopped.

The bullets started to tear though Hana’s mech but before her armor was burned though, the masked woman held up her right hand.

“You are aware what you are transporting right?  If LumériCo gets their hands on that generator, then Vishkar gets enough extra power for a large weapons plant.”

Surprising everyone there, Hana ejected from her mech and landed in front of her.

“As a matter of fact we do.  We ended up getting these leaks online.  That’s why Winston made this dud.  Still that was an impressive trick you did, Sombra.

Hearing this, the woman chuckled as she removed her mask, revealing a woman with dark skin and black hair.  The left half was shaved to allow for purple bands of circuitry which was accented with purple highlights on her right side.  Her purple contacts were accented with purple eyeshadow and perfect eyeliner wings.  Her most striking feature, were her long extending nails, presumably to use her hacking interface.

“I wonder what Overwatch wants with someone like me?  If you want to arrest me for being involved with Talon then forget it, no prison can hold me.”

Hearing this, Hana started to chuckle a bit.  This cute girl was so confident, she would challenge Overwatch.

“Actually quite the opposite.  Your virus you wrote that nearly knocked out Athena, it uncovered some strange files.  Files not even Jack had access to.  We want those files to find any clues into what caused the fall.  And you're going to help us.”

Now it was Sombra’s turn to chuckle.  “My little niña, what makes you think I'll help you?”

“Because I know you value information above all else and this information is priceless.  It will even allow you to blackmail Talon.  So what do you say, you in amiga?” Hana asked as she outstretched her hand.  Sombra took her new ally’s hand and shook it.

_ Her gloves are so cute.  I think I'll have fun with this girl,  _ Sombra thought as she watched Hana reenter her mech.  After ordering the gang to move out of the way, the truck started moving again.

After getting payment, the three agents of Overwatch headed off to the convenience store Sombra told them to meet.  She ended letting them into her lair while she was packing.  Hana took eye of her 20 servers packed with hundreds of pentabytes of data.  They were phased cooled so even the heat of her room wouldn't damage the servers.  

“Not bad amiga.  But I figured you had a whole bank of servers with how much data you have collected.”

Hearing this, Sombra turned from putting in her 5th laptop into a suitcase and tapped Hana’s nose.

“My little niña, this is just my most key data, I have thousands of pentabytes stored all over dozens of clouds, under millions of accounts.  You could spend a year and not come close to going through 1 single of my total storage on even one.”  After finishing packing, Sombra gestured that it was time to leave.  Hana saw Sombra leave and was distracted by her hair.

_ Damn she is hot.  I wonder what secrets she has on me.  She probably knows my biggest one.  I hope she doesn't treat me differently as I will make her mine. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Orca class dropships had some nice specifications;  VTOL capabilities, ability to supercruise if necessary, and an autopilot that allowed the pilot to leave the cockpit after takeoff.  The feature Hana liked the most, however (besides the Wifi), was the basketball hoop.  Apparently Gabriel Reyes was a huge NBA fan and wanted to practice in transit.  Right now, Hana was attempting to dribble past Lucio when he stole it right from under her.

“Awww, this is why I prefer video games. Hey Sombra, get over here Ana is done piloting so we can do two on two,” Hana demanded  waving to the purple clad hacker.

_Basketball huh, I guess I should ask Gabe about that, might get a decent amount of data and possibly a password._

“Earth to purple hacker lady?”  Hana started to poke the young warrior’s wires as Sombra grew more frustrated.

“Fine you know what niña?  I'll take you on, one on one, we swap between attack and defense, sudden death, okay?  Also, I'm bigender, so hacker person.”

_Okay they're genderqueer, well that is good.  After all I need them and my career could be ruined if that secret came out_

“Well okay hacker person, just so you know, I don't lose.”

Sombra got into position and shot, Hana jumped and knocked it clean out of the sky.  Hana countered by (meanwhile might not work here, since it’s happening after she knocks it away) juked away from Sombra and dunked it.

“Heh, I win even though you cheat. Now pay up amiga. You owe me a date.”

The Mexican gunslinger started to blush profusely, so much so she turned her head away from Hana.

“I wasn't aware I bet anything Hana.  I’m also not that type of hacker.”  

           

By this point Hana was leaning into Sombra’s left cheek.

“Come on amiga, games are more fun with bets.”

_Hmm… dating a member of Overwatch.  Now that is intriguing.  Imagine the data I can gather from her.  Being a hot girl with a large dick doesn’t hurt either._

“Sure niña, I'm down, just don't think I am one of your groupies.  I am not someone who can be manipulated,” she replied, accepting Hana’s kiss.

“I don't doubt that cutie

The trip took a good 10 hours with some hellish jetlag leading Hana to pass out twice onto her new date friend’s lap, making our hacker blush profusely.  Finally landing in Gibraltar,  Hana ran off immediately to her room while Sombra was escorted (at gunpoint, they were still a prisoner) to a command center where Tracer , Soldier 76, and Winston were sitting around Athena.

“I don’t know why you are so insistent on bringing that thief in, Jack. Stealing our translocation devices could give Talon a huge upper hand,” the Gorilla shouted slamming his fists on the table!.

“No one can get into Athena.  Hell, we can’t even figure out what encryption, face it we need her.”  

The hacker, after being freed from Ana’s grasp responded: “If you are worried about the translocators, don’t worry. I refused to let Talon have them.  To say it was a marriage of convenience was an understatement.  They were useful but they don’t realize that to control someone is better than killing them.  Let me ask you Winston,” they continued while walking up to the gorilla.  “Killing someone might take them out of the picture, but blackmail, finding their darkest secrets, you can make them dance to whatever music you want.  Tell me, is that not better?”  She then finished by tapping Winston on the nose. “Boop!”

If Jack was upset, he didn't show it, although his mask made him hard to read.  

“You'll be staying here in this command room. I will escort you to the server room every morning and back here after you finish,” our Soldier replied

“Aww what’s the matter abuelo?  Don't you trust me?  Can't I at least get a room with a bed?”

“To answer in order, one, I'm not your grandfather, two, no we don't, and three, no space.”  

Sombra was going to protest when Hana entered, having changed out of her flight suit into a pink nightgown reaching the middle of her thighs.

“Actually abuelo and Donkey Kong, Sombra is going to stay with me!  Is that a problem?  If the only reason she was staying in this room is space, then there shouldn't be an issue.”  

Ana shook her head but all four of them agreed.  However as Hana and Sombra were leaving, Ana grabbed the young pilot’s shoulder.

“I understand you care for this person, but they still are our enemy.  Remember that you are the most junior member here.  I recommended you for that mission, but there is only so much I can do.  

“I know Ana, trust me I won't let them control me.”

“Good, I am on your side though.  I want to help the other members realize that you aren't just a gamer, but there is only so much I can do.”

Hana hugged her old, Egyptian grandmother, and headed off to her room, where Sombra was setting up already.  The hacker took note of Hana’s computer and was impressed with how powerful it was.  However, when Hana entered, they wore a rather confused expression.

“Okay I don't buy for a second that love at first sight act.  What are you really after, Hana?”

Hana responded by sitting down in her chair and crossing her legs.  

“You're half right.  I fell for your looks the moment I saw you, but I wouldn’t have asked you out if I couldn’t get something out of it.  I fought with two omics siblings back in Busan.  Ji-hye and Jeong Park officially marked MIA but I think they are alive.  I want you to find them for me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if X works for gender neutral Spanish for all gendered terms can someone tell me please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a Christmas chapter especially with the confirmation that Tracer is a lesbian.

Light entered Sombra’s eyes as they woke.  They stared at the sleeping gamer wearing a pink nightgown exposing almost all of their long, smooth skin.  It made their white camisole and pink panties combination feel inadequate.  While the young hacker had enough cash for clothes, she never felt the need to buy much.  Clothes just took up space that could be used for computers, guns, or storage devices.  Hana not needing to worry about that was almost enviable.  While their relationship was purely physical for each other's benefit, she still admired how hot her adorable girlfriend looked. Sombra already knew Hana was transgender so there weren’t any surprises the first time they slept together.  

It had been about two weeks since Sombra arrived at Gibraltar and the Mexican settled into a routine of waking up at 7 A.M., working on breaking into Athena from 8 until around 3, take a 2 hour siesta, try to crack Athena for another 4 hours, dinner with Hana, then use her tablet to try and get info on what happened to her friends till around 11:30.  Then the two would play games, watch anime or a telenovella (Hana groaned at the excessive melodrama) or sex.  By this point while they weren't in love, they certainly were friends.  

Sombra waited and kept waiting for Ana to escort her to Athena, but she never appeared.  8 A.M. rolled around and Hana woke up trying to hide her own smile at her friend with benefits standing by the door looking lost in their non binary pride tank top, and purple gym shorts.  At around 10:15, Ana finally came in holding a bag from a thrift store.  

“Happy Christmas Sombra. “

The hacker glanced at the old medic, then to Hana, then back to Ana.  Their brown face then turned bright red.

“Wait, it’s Christmas?”  They glanced at their smart watch and sure enough, it was December 24th.  Hana chuckled.

“I know the feeling Sombra, when you are in a trance like you get so focused, you barely notice the dates.  But yes we do get off these next three days, I am planning on streaming my attempt at a no death run of this super hard retro game, Dark Souls 3.  It apparently gave 2016 gamers headaches.”

“I remember when the 8k compilation came out in 2030, good times, good times,” Ana replied lost in nostalgia. Returning to the present, she handed Sombra the bag.  They took it and was surprised to find, a bright purple cardigan,

“I don't celebrate this holiday but I figured you and Hana were working hard and besides this is the first Christmas with the reformed Overwatch. Might as well enjoy it.”

The three along with Lúcio ended up playing Cards Against Humanity for around three hours with Hana winning soundly, marathoned a series about a guy who tried to save the world with his ability to come back from dying, and watching Hana break the speed run record by five minutes.  After the musician and medic left, the couple would have settled in for some holiday sex, when they heard a knock.  Sombra opened to find a woman with reddish brown hair, along with Lena constantly blinking around her.

“Greetings loves, Lena and I wanted to know if you two were free for a quick Christmas romp to McDonalds?”

“Sure Emily, Sombra this is Emily.  She is Lena’s patient girlfriend,” Hana replied while gesturing to Sombra.

“I already knew that.  What I don't know is why Lena wants to be with me I'm Christmas?  I mean she hates me more so than the rest of Overwatch.”

“Well you see, I figured since you were gonna be here for the long haul potentially, so I kind of pestered my Lena into grabbing a quick bite to eat to get to know you.”  When she was saying this, she was blushing and putting her hand behind her head.  

“Well okay sure, why not?  Come on Hana let's get ready.”  

“Yay a McDonalds double date on Christmas eve.”

So the four dykes walked to the local McDonalds.  Sombra wore her new cardigan over a t-shirt saying “We are gamers,” she borrowed from Hana.  Lena ended up wearing a simple white tee under her accelerator.  But their girlfriends’ wore black dresses and high heels if for no other reason than to go for a salt and pepper look.  After ordering four twenty piece nuggets and three Cokes (Hana having Mountain Dew) the four sat in a booth.  Emily started going on about how one time Lena gave her a scarf intended for Winston while Hana mentioned one time Sombra kept turning her PC off during streams.  However, their dates still weren't talking so Emily took drastic measures, and kissed Lena.  Now Sombra thanks to their job of gathering blackmail, ended up seeing a lot of sex videos and ended up being quite the pervert so they couldn't resist inquiring with the other pair.

“So Lena, what did your bae’s lips taste like?”

“Like cherries that is her favorite chapstick after all.”  As such, the two lesbians started going on about their dates’ (with Sombra not mentioning Hana being trans for obvious reasons) for about 15 minutes while Emily smiled.  

When the four got back to the base, the computer nerds went back to their room leaving Lena and Emily to themselves.  Emily went in for a surprise hug and started stroking her girlfriend’s back.  

“Thanks for coming sweetie.  Hana’s a good friend and I wouldn't want her friend with benefits to make you feel sad.”

After about 5 minutes Lena broke the hug and then reached for her jeans pocket.  

“Emily love, we have been going out for 3 years and last Christmas, I remembered how much joy you felt getting that scarf.  In fact so much so that I struggled finding a better gift, so I decided to give you my hand,” she announced while getting in one knee.

“Lena, you don't mean?”

“Emily, will you become Mrs. Oxton?” Lena took out a small platinum ring with a tiny ruby, Emily’s birthstone.  Emily started crying in response.

“I knew you were going to get me a perfect gift, but never expected this.  Of course I'll be your wife,” she replied letting Lena slip the ring on.

And thus, this was the last Christmas Emily spent with her maiden name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cancelling other fic yeah  
> I was writing it for my now ex and they are abusive for me to want to continue


End file.
